


【全面攻佔2 London has fallen】十個你其實已經搞上總統的理由 10.3

by dollyeh



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	【全面攻佔2 London has fallen】十個你其實已經搞上總統的理由 10.3

**Round 3**

  
  
淋浴間裡霧氣蒸騰，班的身影在透明玻璃另一邊若隱若現。  
  
麥克踏進浴室，注意到磁磚上沿途滴落的精液，裡頭參雜著細微血絲。班應該沒事，只是操得太過了點。他得意地舔了舔嘴，打開淋浴間玻璃。  
  
班撐著牆面任由熱水沖刷過他緊實的背部肌肉曲線，麥克逆著水流摸上了他的腰身，一手越過班的肩膀關掉了礙事的熱水。  
  
「你漏了一些在外面。」他貼上班的後背，一面親吻他的後頸一面在他耳邊低語。  
  
「閉嘴。」班閉上眼睛享受著對方充滿佔有慾的摟抱，往後伸手撥開了麥克擠進他穴口的手指。幾滴稀薄的精液被帶了出來，麥克簡直不能更硬。  
  
「讓我進去，」麥克抓住他的手腕，將他反手扣在身後，挺腰往前一頂，將班整個人壓在牆上，「我不會動。如果你不掙扎的話。」  
  
班當然是豁出去地死命掙扎，開什麼玩笑。他已經被徹底操了兩回，裡面灼熱的難受。  
  
麥克低吼了一聲，一手按著他一手扶著老二捅了進去，班咒罵了一聲――卻發現沒想像中那麼痛。之前麥克射在裡頭的精液起了很好的潤滑作用，被撐開的腸道習慣了異物侵入，不再劇烈收縮。  
  
班意識到之後稍稍放軟了動作，感受麥克的傢伙在體內緩慢前進，等深入到一定的程度後，兩人同時發出了嘆息。被充滿的鈍痛甚至讓班感到莫名安心。  
  
他單手撐起自己向後退了一些，粗大的陰莖又往裡頭埋得更深了一點。麥克鬆開了箝制，環住班的胸膛將他攬向自己，一手按著他結實的腹肌，將自己又推進了幾分。  
  
「還有一半――」麥克在他耳邊低語。  
  
班挺直了腰桿仰頭咬著牙關，麥克的身高差幾乎將他頂離地面，他一手反扣著麥克的脖子，一手抓著他的大腿，一面調整呼吸，忍受對方巨大的陰莖在自己狹窄的通道裡緩緩進出。  
  
麥克稍微站開了長腿，屈膝往上一頂，一手按著班的腹部往下壓，班屏住了呼吸，感覺自己終於被完全貫穿。  
  
麥克轉過班的下巴吻了他。  
  
燒灼般被脹滿的鈍痛，撐開到極限的內壁被緊壓著那個腺體，班有種錯覺像是一但鬆手就會崩潰。他覺得自己既完整又破碎，既安心又恐懼。他不確定自己還能像這樣堅持多久，所有的感官同時過載，交錯混雜著幾乎要將他吞噬。  
  
「我在這裡。」麥克在他身後，像是恨不得能把自己給擠進對方身體裡一樣，「你是我的。」他收緊了手臂，用力之深，班幾乎不能呼吸。  
  
「 **我的。** 」麥克低吼著。  
  
班在那一瞬間幾乎想要臣服。但他拒絕了。有一部分的他還在抗拒，他辦不到。  
  
「――不。」  
  
他使勁掙脫了麥克，踏著不穩的步伐走出淋浴間，雙手撐在洗臉台上。  
  
麥克靠在玻璃門上瞪著他，「你剛說 **不** 是什麼意思？」  
  
班沒有答話。他看著鏡中的自己，凌亂的金髮，佈滿肩頸的咬痕，脖子上的清晰指印，嘴上的傷口。他看起來就像隻困獸，遍體麟傷，只剩下堅毅的眼神還透露著尚未馴服的野性。  
  
他很滿意這樣的自己。但不夠。他想要更多，卻不知道自己到底該死的想要什麼。  
  
「我不知道。」他說了實話。  
  
「你說了不，而你不知道為什麼？」麥克本能查覺到有些不對勁。他走向對方，站在班的背後，一手抓住他的下巴強迫對方抬頭。  
  
「放手！」兩人在鏡子裡對上視線的瞬間，班無預警的反抗讓麥克嚇了一跳。  
  
「怎麼了？」麥克舉起雙手向後退了一步，班背對著鏡子反手撐著身體，表情僵硬的不自然。  
  
「……我沒事。」他露出警戒的眼神看著對方。  
  
麥克思考了一下。他快速掃過一眼對方身後的置物櫃，注意到班原本習慣使用的剃刀被收了起來，取而代之的是他並不喜歡的電動刮鬍刀。一陣椎心刺骨的憤怒向他襲來。  
  
「――你在害怕。」  
  
從倫敦回來後，班的行為舉止出現了一些變化，不仔細觀察甚至不會發現，因此沒有人注意到，他們的總統害怕在鏡子裡和人對上視線，害怕用刀抵著自己脖子。在醫院的時候他甚至害怕所有尖銳的物品。  
  
總統看了自己被架上砍刀的視頻。該死的。那種恐懼如此深刻入骨，而他竟然到現在才發現？麥克咒罵著自己的後知後覺。  
  
班下意識摸上自己的脖子，「我沒有。」  
  
麥克向他逼近，一手拍開對方另一手掐住他，「證明它。」  
  
「你想怎樣？」班的聲音有些顫抖，盡管他本人不會承認。  
  
麥克越過他的肩膀摸拿起了剃刀，班抓住他的手，臉上的血色盡失，「你不能――這麼做。」  
  
「我信任你。」麥克回了他一句，把剃刀放他手上，往自己臉上打了水。  
  
班愣在原地盯著手中的刀子。麥克在他面前仰頭，露出了脖子，一頭野獸最脆弱的地方。不帶一絲猶豫。  
  
他抓起班的手放到自己頸動脈上方，「動手！你在等甚麼？」  
  
班想起白宮陷落時，他死守著密碼和一屋子的人命，那時候，恐懼不是一個選項。  
  
他戰戰兢兢地按上麥克的額頭，從他的鬢角落刀。鋒利的金屬貼著古銅色的皮膚，一路蜿蜒向下，停留在頸動脈上方。  
  
麥克連眉頭都沒皺一下。  
  
班想起生命中還未出現麥克的時刻，他自己一路走來也是個Alpha。頑強，好戰，無所畏懼的那種。失去了瑪姬之後，他的信念開始動搖，懷疑是否自己不夠強大，才無法將摯愛留在身邊。  
  
麥克的眼神像看穿了他的脆弱。  
  
「我的命在你手上，而你從未讓我失望。」另一個Alpha這麼告訴他。  
  
班握緊了手上的剃刀，如履薄冰，謹慎而緩慢地完成了任務。一如他六年來的總統任期。幾處的失手留下了細微的刮痕，但管他的，就像他們身上的傷，總會被蓋過。  
  
麥克滿意地摸了摸自己乾淨(卻帶著傷)的臉頰，露出笑容。  
  
「換我了。」  
  
班抽動了一下，緊握的拳頭被強硬掰開。麥克奪下他手裡的剃刀，隨手往旁邊一放，抱著班的腰將他放到洗臉檯上，把自己卡進對方的兩腿中間。  
  
班在興奮與恐懼之間選了後者。  
  
「不…」他痛苦地抓住麥克的手腕。  
  
「我不可能永遠看著你。」麥克甩開對方，一手掐住班的下巴，一手插進他的頭髮按住他的頭，「四年前的聖誕夜，我做出了選擇――看看我們都失去了什麼。」  
  
「那是你的職責，不是你的錯。」一股怒意突然湧上，班轉過頭去避開了視線。  
  
「那下一次呢？」麥克強迫他看著自己，「如果他們抓了你兒子，或是我女兒，你要我救誰？如果我不在了，你要憑什麼去保護他們？用你的安全詞？」  
  
班一拳揮到他的臉上，麥克沒有閃躲，只是抹了一下嘴角迸出的鮮血。  
  
「生氣了？很好。」他抓起班泛紅的拳頭，「記住這個！你他媽是個Alpha，戰鬥才是你的本能，不是恐懼！」他抓起了剃刀抵在班的脖子上，  
  
「 **克服它。** 」  
  
班夾緊了大腿，一手撐在邊緣，一手抓住麥克按在自己臉上的手腕，身上的肌肉因為臨界的恐懼而緊繃。麥克的手一如他舉槍時的平穩，冷冽的刀鋒落下，班的瞳孔頓時縮放，視野邊緣的黑暗渲染開來，臉上的血色盡失。  
  
他還在撐著。  
  
麥克的動作俐落而精準，全神貫注地劃過班的臉頰，凹陷的下巴。  
  
班抓著他的手心早因強忍著恐慌而冒汗濕透，但他沒有顫抖，任憑指尖的麻痺擴散到全身。一雙藍眼在極度壓抑之下飽含著水氣卻黯淡無光。  
  
「你可以說出來，」麥克的臉上不帶絲毫表情，「但我不會停手。」  
  
班屏住了呼吸。男人握著刀子抵上了他的頸動脈，冰冷的金屬光澤劃破了他強裝的表象，那些不安的、恐懼的、抗拒的、痛苦的、憤怒的回憶像海嘯席捲――  
  
一顆碩大的眼淚掉了下來。  
  
沿著他堅毅的顴骨，滑落在麥克的手背上。麥克忍住了椎心刺痛，繼續執行手上的動作。  
  
他不能心軟，因為他們都知道彼此不可能永遠存在。他們是Alpha，必須向對方負責，必須共同擔起責任。他們之中沒有弱者。沒有誰一定需要誰的保護。  
  
沒有麥克的時候，班必須像這樣撐下去。  
  
就算他不再是總統，他們有共同的家庭必須保護。他們的孩子，他們的家人。麥克的手沒有停下來，班的抵抗也從未放棄。  
  
那滴無聲卻堅決的眼淚是一個Alpha能對另一個作出的最好承諾。  
  
「Barricade...」  
  
麥克完成了他的任務，班終於說出了那個詞。  
  
路障，堡壘。那種用來抵禦，保護核心價值的武裝屏蔽。帶刺、頑強、堅不可摧，就像他們自己。  
  
麥克丟下刀子一把抱住對方，班閉起了眼睛幾乎窒息。他覺得精疲力竭，像打了一場狼狽的仗。但他贏了。儘管他的雙手在顫抖。  
  
麥克的胸膛緊貼著他的，班能感受到埋在自己肩頸上男人呼出的氣息。他看不見麥克的表情，環抱著他的強壯手臂因為激動而微微抽蓄，但他感覺有什麼滴落在自己赤裸的肌膚上，溫暖而陌生。  
  
「我不可能…永遠待在你身邊、看著你，你知道外面的世界他媽的有多瘋狂…我控制不了…該死的…但你絕對、他媽的不准在任何人面前露出那種表情――」麥克使 勁克制著自己聲音裡激動的哽咽，「我不會讓你說出來…聽到了嗎？我在的時候你不會有機會…我不在的時候你他媽的不准！你會反抗、會戰鬥、會倖存…就算我不 在了……你他媽的也要給我活下去！」  
  
麥克像崩潰一樣抱著他。班一直以為這男人無所畏懼，但他錯了。這個地獄犬般的男人，就和他一樣，害怕失去，會在卸下防備的時候展現脆弱。  
  
「我會痛揍他們直到最後一口氣。」班抓著麥克的頭髮將他往後拉開了一些距離，粗魯地吻了上去，「……我保證。」  
  
麥克加深了那個吻，像回應了某種允諾。他的手在對方背後游移，班的腿不由自主地磨蹭著他的腰。幾乎像是種邀請。  
  
「別玩火。」麥克頭抵著對方，因為被撩起了性慾而粗聲喘息著。  
  
班舔了嘴，一口咬了上去，「操我。」  
  
男人低吼了一聲，架起腰上的雙腿，班配合地往後撐住上身，麥克扶著老二就著先前的潤滑插了進去。  
  
班呻吟了一聲，用力夾緊了後穴，雙手勾住對方的脖子，麥克一個挺身將他抱離洗臉台，班整個人頓時懸空掛在麥克身上，全身的重量集中在結合的部位，加深了被貫穿的力道。  
  
班死命摟著麥克肩膀，大腿緊緊扣在對方後腰上，麥克雙手捧著他的臀部，挺腰的同時撐住對方上下移動，每一次的撞擊幾乎都讓班尖叫出聲。  
  
「大力…點……」收到指令的下一刻，麥克抱著他調換了方向，將對方狠狠撞到牆上。  
  
班倒抽了口氣忍受著突然轉換角度的劇痛，在麥克背後留下了兩道抓痕。麥克沒給他喘息的機會，靠著牆壁支撐加重了抽送的力道，班繃緊了肌肉一下一下被頂上牆面，快感和痛感交錯襲捲，讓他幾乎陷入瘋狂。  
  
隱忍的呻吟與肉體的碰撞聲在浴室裡蔓延開來。  
  
班在喘息間看到了鏡子裡的自己，凌亂而潮紅，麥克一身壯碩的肌肉因為興奮而用力繃起了分明線條，自己的腿纏繞在他結實的腰上，對方的長腿和飽滿的臀部肌肉也因為衝撞的動作而隆起陽剛的曲線……那景象簡直辣到不行。  
  
班疲軟的分身因為鏡中的倒影而起了反應。  
  
「麥、麥克…這樣我射不出來…」他勾住對方青筋畢露的脖子在他耳邊下了命令，「讓我下去。」  
  
麥克低吼了一聲用力頂了幾下，班痛到叫出聲來，狠狠咬在他的肩膀上，麥克這才滿意地就著結合的姿勢將掛在身上的總統轉了個身壓到洗臉台上。  
  
班一坐下立刻報復地朝他胸口踹了一腳，麥克往後跌靠在牆上，一手撫弄著脹痛的陰莖，另一手反身一撐，一把抓住班的短髮將他轉身按在大理石檯面上。  
  
「看著我！」班被強迫抬起頭看著鏡中的自己，麥克抓準了時機緩慢推入。  
  
班睜大了眼睛感受身體被一吋一吋地撐開，麥克啃咬著他的側頸和他在鏡中交會了眼神。突然一個惡意的挺進讓班叫了出來，他被迫用手肘撐著上身，距離鏡子又更近了些。  
  
麥克厚重的胸膛壓了上去，他轉過班的下巴強硬地吻了他，一手套弄著對方的老二，下身規律而深入地在緊緻的通道裡進出。班無處可逃，只能注視著鏡中的自己和身後的男人。麥克一面沿著他的肩線親吻，一面用那雙綠眼緊緊盯著他，逐漸加快了手上套弄的速度與下身的抽送。  
  
高潮降的時候班甚至沒有閉上眼睛。  
  
他迷失在兩人交纏的視線之中，純粹地追逐著快感。麥克對著鏡子舔了舔了手上的戰利品，班瞪了他一眼調整著自己還沉浸在餘韻裡的喘息，卻意外發現麥克正小心翼翼地從他體內退出。  
  
班驚訝地轉身看著他，「你不是…還沒有……？」  
  
「告訴過你今晚我射不出來了。」麥克笑著回答，眼神裡滿滿的暖意，「怎樣，還差強人意吧？」  
  
「什麼東西差強人意？」班一臉狀況外的問。  
  
「我們的 **初夜** 。」麥克一臉得意。  
  
「我以為我們的初夜應該是地下室淋浴間那次？」  
  
「那次頂多算未遂――」  
  
「你知道外頭很多人因為同樣的原因吃上官司對吧？」班賞了他一記白眼。  
  
「他們裡頭肯定沒有一個動了總統還能手腳無缺的踏出白宮。」麥克拍著胸脯保證。  
  
「少得寸進尺――你還欠我一頓晚餐，根據一般人的交往程序。我們甚至都沒約會過。」  
  
「我陪你練了六年的拳擊和路跑，那都不算？」  
  
「如果後頭沒跟著半打特勤的話就算。」  
  
「好吧。那倫敦那次算不？就我們兩個，去了公園（墜機），搭了地鐵（車廂），去了購物街（路過），上了電視（直播），還看了煙火（某種程度上）。」  
  
「如果後來沒搞到進醫院的話，算。」班翻了一個特大號的白眼。  
  
「等你卸任之後我們可以去梵諦岡走走，如果你還想去的話。」  
  
「你覺得教宗還會記得我們嗎？」  
  
「誰知道――但他的助理肯定不會忘記。」  
  
「麥克。」  
  
「怎麼了？」  
  
「我不會脫下婚戒。還不行。」班突然放輕了語氣，「我的上一段關係裡，死去的是她，不是我對她的愛。我的婚姻沒有結束……我不能給你我沒有的東西，抱歉。那對你並不公平。」  
  
「我不在意。」麥克聳了聳肩膀，「我也不想和莉雅離婚，還不到時候。她已經把戒指還給我了，但我不打算離開她。」  
  
「她不介意嗎？我是說，我們的關係……比一般人、不，比該死的政壇都還複雜。」  
  
「她叫我帶你回家。」  
  
「什麼意思？」  
  
「你和康納，她和琳，她說你們是同捆販售的。我們全部都在同一條船上。」麥克一臉正經的說。  
  
班忍不住笑了出來，那是一個麥克從未在他臉上見過的笑容。  
  
自由，安心，寬慰。  
  
「我這些年存了點錢，托瑪姬的福。」班睜著湛藍的眼睛看著他，「等我卸任後你把公寓賣了，我們買間大一點的房子一起住吧。和我們的家人。」  
  
「你不怕到時候別人說閒話？」麥克笑著問。  
  
「―― **去他們的。** 」班率性地回答。

 


End file.
